


Don't Know Me

by XoKris10oX



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Girl Lucy, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Outcast Lucy, Popular Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was known as emotionless. Natsu was known as popular. So how did Mr. Popular break through Danger Girl's wall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know Me

"Hey dude! How was your summer?" Grey said, running up to Natsu. It was the beginning of 12th grade now. All the students were just coming back from summer break.

"Great! Beaches and chicks were basically it! You?" Natsu grinned.

"Same here! I got so many stories to tell you!" Grey exclaimed.

"Same here buddy!" The two walked into the class room, hearing the chatters from the other students. Or most students. One girl in the very back wasn't saying a word. She had shoulder length blonde hair and cocoa brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans. Her boots were black leather and she wore this expression no one ever understood. Her name was Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ah, that's emotionless girl. She has no emotion and talks to no one. People say she could bring a grown man to tears." Grey explained. That just seemed to interest Natsu more.

"She has no emotion, hmm?" Natsu smirked.

"Don't even try it dude. She could kill you. And she's not the typical girl you'd go for. Most girls are clinging to you and ready to please. I actually heard she's still a virgin. Considering no man would screw her." Natsu glanced at Grey for a second before looking back at the blonde. The blonde was twirling her pencil around her fingers and kept looking out the window. Almost as if in a daze.

"I'm gonna say hi." Natsu declared.

"DUDE! Don't you dare!" Deciding to zone Grey out, Natsu approached the blonde. Her feet were rested on her desk and she didn't even see him coming. The seats in front of her and beside her were empty. Nothing new for her.

"Hello." Natsu smiled, seeing how he gained the attention of this mystery girl. The women stared at him as if he was lost before blowing a bubble with her bubble gum and turning away from him. "You don't talk much, huh?"

"And you cant take a hint." She growled.

"Ooooh so you do talk! My name's Natsu."

"I didn't ask." She glanced at him for a moment then back out the window. The classroom was now focused on the two. No one dared to talk to her before.

"Natsu is so brave!"

"Natsu is so hot!"

"I cant believe Natsu is talking to a freak like her!"

Whispers were heard throughout the whole classroom. Lucy looked at everyone else, hearing every whisper.

"So how was your summer?" Natsu asked, taking a seat beside her. Lucy shifted her feet back to the ground and leaned over her desk, glaring at the new male sitting beside her.

"Listen Pinky, I don't play well with others. You see how there is desks around me with no one sitting in them? There's a reason for that." The female growled.

"Guess what-" Natsu leaned down close to her ear. "-I don't care." Her eyes widen and her cheeks started to turn a nice shade of pink.

"Back away if you know what's good for you." The blonde hissed.

"Give me a name then I'll back away." Natsu shrugged, leaning closer then before.

"It's Lucy now fuck off!" She sneered.

"Lucy. Nice name. I like it!" Natsu cheered.

"Just go back to your fuckin friends." Lucy commanded.

"Nice meeting you Lucy!" Natsu grinned, running back to the stunned Grey.

"Dude, you have serious balls!"

* * *

"Lucy, how's it going?" Lisanna smiled.

"Alright I guess." Lucy answered with a shrug. She only had three people she would talk to and those were the Strauss's. Lisanna, Mira and Elfman. Lucy sat on a bar stool in her favorite bar, Fairy Tail. She was enjoying the whiskey that usually men would take up.

"Hey!" An annoying voice said behind her. She turned around to see the male that tried to talk to her earlier in school.

"Get lost." Lucy grumbled, taking a swig of her whiskey.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna smiled. "I see you met Lucy."

"Unfortunately." Lucy glared at the grinning pink haired man, not understanding why he was smiling. It pissed her off.

"Luigi, why are you drinking a man's drink?" A vein popped in Lucy's forehead. She stood up slowly, almost creepily. She turned around and delivered a punch directly in Natsu's gut. Natsu stumbled back, gasping for air.

"Let's get one thing straight, my name's Lucy. Second, don't be a sexist fuck saying a drink is for a man. Thirdly, don't go all 'buddy buddy' with me. I ain't your friend and never will be." Lucy clenched her fists, waiting for Natsu to run away though she found herself shocked when Natsu started to laugh.

"You hit hard! Awesome!" Natsu beamed.

"Ugh! Just screw off!" Lucy gave him the finger before returning to her drink. "I'm going home."

"Good luck, Lucy. Your uh... dad was here earlier. He bought some beer..." Lisanna spoke sadly. Lucy, already knowing what that meant, said nothing. People say she was emotionless since birth but in reality, she was broken. She was broken when her mother died and her dad turned abusive. She would never say but deep inside, she was a little girl crying out for love.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow Lisanna. Bye Mira, Elfman." Lucy waved, walking out the doors. Natsu ran after her, wanting to see where she went. When he arrived outside, he almost had a nose bleed. Lucy was placing a motorbike helmet on her head while a slick dark blue motorbike stood beside her. She was placing black leather hand gloves that ended at the wrists on.

"AWESOME!" Natsu yelled, earning a groan from Lucy.

"For the last time. Fuck. Off." Lucy sat on the motorbike, starting it up. Natsu heard the engine roar, loving the sound the bike was producing.

"Maybe we could hang out sometim-"

"Shut up! You don't know me and I don't want you too!" Lucy turned her gaze to him. Natsu then noticed the glint in her eyes. They held sadness and anger.

"But I want to know you." Natsu answered.

"Just don't." Was her reply before leaving a dusty trail in her wake.

* * *

"Bro, what do you got for lunch?" Grey asked as they sat at the 'popular' table. Mostly who sat there was Natsu, Grey, Jellal, Erza, Levy, Gajeel and Juvia. Natsu looked over at the table that only had one person at it. That one person that couldn't leave his mind. Natsu then noticed something different about her. She had a huge bruise on her cheek. Her attitude seemed pretty relaxed as she ate chips. Natsu just glanced at Grey for a near second.

"I just got a sandwich. I'll be right back." Natsu said, standing up from the table. Grey just shrugged and went back to talking with Jellal. Natsu approached the blonde that looked like she didn't give a shit in the world. Natsu sat in front of her, startling the girl. Her eyes snapped to his and she had a glare that could kill.

"Pinky, get lost." Lucy pointed to his table.

"And what if I don't want too?" Natsu challenged with a smirk.

"You're just digging your own grave." Lucy clenched her fists.

"You couldn't kill me."

"You're so full of yourself!" Lucy hissed. The cafeteria was dead quiet, watching the two. "What do you want?!"

"I just want a chip." Natsu smirked.

"If I give you a chip, will you leave?!" Lucy glared.

"Yup." Lucy rolled her eyes and threw him a chip.

"There now goodbye." Natsu leaned over the table and pecked her cheek with the bruise on it. Lucy's eyes widen and she froze. Her brain literally died. Why did he do that?

"Thanks." Natsu smirked at her cheeks heating up before walking back to his table.

"Dude, you're seriously messing with the wrong girl." Gajeel shook his head in disapproval.

"She's interesting. I wanna learn more about her." Natsu said, staring back at the dangerous girl.

"Dude, she's bad news. I wouldn't." Grey stated.

"Hey nerd! Watch where you're going!" A commotion brought everyone out of their conversations. The new girl, Yukino, was being bullied by the school bully, Laxus. It was silent as the bigger male threw the younger girl to the ground. "Where's my homework?!"

"She doesn't have to give it to you nor will she." A dark voice spoke up in the crowd. Everyone's eyes widen at the girl who was known as deadly spoke up.

"What the fuck is it to you, bitch?!" Laxus growled. Lucy clenched her fists and approached the white haired women who was sitting on the ground, holding her head.

"That's not how you make friends asshole. Leave before I make you wish you had." Lucy stood in front of Yukino, protecting her.

"And if I don't?" A fist colliding with a face was heard throughout the cafeteria. Laxus stumbled and fell on his back.

"I'll show you what it's like to be beaten. Again and again!" Lucy growled. Laxus had blood coming from his nose and he couldn't see straight.

"H-How...?"

"I may be dangerous but I know the difference between being rude to someone for enjoyment and defending themselves." Lucy turned to Yukino who had tears in her eyes. Her lunch was all over the ground and she looked slightly frightened. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... Tha-Thank you." Yukino whispered. Lucy dug in her pocket pulling out a $20.

"Here. This will be enough to get you a new lunch." Lucy said, handing her the bill.

"O-Oh I cant take this." Yukino tried to give it back but Lucy didn't say anything, she just walked away. Everyone sat in their chairs shocked. Since when did danger girl protect others?

* * *

Lucy was rested up against a big tree, relaxing. Sleeping under the tree's shade never felt so good. Lucy let out a sigh in pleasure.

"Yo Luce!" A voice called. Lucy groaned and opened one eye to see Natsu walking up to her.

"Go away. Thanks." Lucy closed her eye, going back to relaxing.

"Aww come on! I wanted to go shopping today. I need to or my mom will hurt me. Can you help me?!"

"Nope." Lucy answered too easily.

"Pleeeeease!" Natsu begged.

"I'm surprised I haven't kill you yet." Lucy mumbled.

"I'll get you brownies~" Lucy sat up quickly. Lucy was a sucker for sweets.

"R-Really?" Lucy cursed her stutter.

"Mmhmm~ They'll be reeeeeally good. I'm shopping at this place that sells the best. All you gotta do is come and drive me there on your cool motorbike and I'll buy you some." Natsu coaxed. "I'll even pay for your gas."

"I really dislike you. Ugh! How did you know I was a sucker for sweets?!" Lucy demanded.

"Lucky guess." Natsu grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the parking lot.

"H-Hey!" Lucy protested. Natsu just laughed and grinned at her. Lucy tried to glare but she felt her cheeks heat up.

_'Why is it always him making me blush?! I don't get it! I never blush!'_ Lucy thought angrily.

* * *

"Okay so I need some milk." Natsu said, looking at his list his mom gave him. Lucy sighed heavily before going to the dairy aisle.

"Here it is." Lucy said, grabbing a milk and putting it in the cart. Not before checking the expiry date first.

"Awesome! Now I need eggs." Natsu said, skimming through the list.

"Got it. " Lucy grabbed some eggs and sat them in the cart.

"You're really helpful, you know that?" Natsu smiled. Lucy flipped her hair and tried to keep the emotionless act up.

"Not everything is what it seems." Lucy stated.

"Natsu~ I thought that was you!" A chirpy voice said. Of course it would be _her_ here.

"Oh hey Flare. How's it going?" Natsu asked. Flare was madly in love with Natsu for some messed up reason. She would always suddenly pop up out of no where when Natsu was hanging out with another girl.

"Who's this?" Flare glared.

"Lucy. Lucy, this is Flare." Lucy just nodded in acknowledgment.

"You know there's this freak show this weekend, perfect for fucktards like you." Flare sneered.

"Then I'd hope to see you there." Lucy put on a bitchy smile before she turned it back into her emotionless self.

"What did you just say?!" Flare growled.

"I think you heard me, bitch. Everyone knows that you secretly stalk Natsu and all that. I've even seen you sometimes following him home. I'm pretty sure you know what colour his boxers are that he's wearing right now."

"They're red... but that's beside the point!" Flare hissed. Natsu's eyes widen and he grabbed the edge of his pants, pulling them forward slightly. How the hell did Flare know what colour his boxers were?

"That's kinda creepy. Maybe instead of judging someone else, think about what you're doing." Lucy clenched her fists before walking off, Natsu following her closely. To be honest, he was scared for his life. Flare was on his creepy list now. Natsu felt something hit his shoulder and he jumped, grabbing Lucy's arm. Lucy gasped and turned her gaze to his.

"Uh..." Natsu smiled nervously.

"Want me to protect you from the monsters under your bed too?" Lucy teased, a small smile coming to her lips. Natsu grinned real big.

"YOU SMILED!" Natsu stated. Lucy's eyes widen and the small smile vanished like a magic trick.

"I-I didn't..." Lucy mumbled.

"You did! I saw you! You smiled! You're really pretty when you smile." Natsu liked the way this mysterious girl smiled. He wanted her to smile again. "Have you ever smiled?" Natsu asked.

"To be honest, not in a long time. I haven't smiled since I was... maybe seven." Lucy estimated.

"That long?! How old are you now?"

"17." Lucy stated.

"Oh awesome. I'm already 18. I'm a year ahead of everyone." Natsu stated.

"Uh-huh. Anyways what else do we need?" Lucy asked, trying to look uninterested.

"Well I still gotta get you your brownies." Natsu smirked, seeing the hint of excitement in her brown orbs.

"I love brownies. Just saying now." Lucy declared.

"I love brownies too. I also enjoy spicy stuff."

"I enjoy some spicy stuff. Other stuff makes my face feel as if it were melting off."

"But that's the best part." Natsu grinned. Lucy gave him a look before sighing and going off to get her precious brownies. Natsu watched the girl with curious eyes. She wasn't as bad as everyone thought. The way he saw her small smile made his heart flutter. But why? Why was he feeling this way? He never felt this way before.

"I got the brownies. Let's go so I can drop you off and get home." Lucy said, keeping up the serious act.

"Okay. Thanks for coming with me today. It actually meant alot." Natsu smiled real big, making Lucy fight the smile that threatened to appear on her lips.

"Y-Yeah... Whatever. I just wanted brownies." Truth be told, Lucy actually had fun minus the Flare part. She felt connected with Natsu which scared her. She learned that connecting with people only brought suffer and lose. It ruins one's emotion, like what happened to her. The only people she has ever trusted was Lisanna, Mira and Elfman since they were all childhood friends.

"Oh come on! You know you had fun!" Natsu coaxed.

"Nope. I didn't. Who would have fun grocery shopping?" Lucy sneered. Natsu just smirked and what he did next surprised her. He actually pulled her into a hug. Lucy froze, her eyes widen. "O-Oi, Pinky! Let go!"

"Just giving you a thank you gift." Natsu pulled back and stared at her face. Lucy looked pissed but her cheeks were a healthy shade of red.

"Just don't do it next time. I don't hug people. Makes me feel mushy." Lucy stated.

"Okay okay. No hugs. How about kisses?"

"Kiss me again like you did in the cafe and you're a dead man." Lucy threatened.

"Fine fine. Still gonna do it anyways." Natsu grinned.

"If you value your life, you wont." Lucy said, walking to the cashier.

"Well I got a death wish." Lucy glared while Natsu smirked. She imagined killing this man over and over again in her head.

* * *

"Hey man! Huge party at Flare's house this weekend. You gotta come dude! She's popular and will sleep with any man dude. Maybe you could get lucky." Grey snickered.

"Hmm, I'll come." Natsu shrugged, staring at the board while the teacher talked about Politics.

"It'll be awesome bro! Just you wait-" Suddenly the door was slammed open. Silenced filled the room as Lucy strolled in. Late; with a bruise on her arm and cheek.

"Ah, Lucy. Glad you could make it. Please take you seat beside Natsu. Seems your seat was taken by Mickey." The teacher instructed. Lucy said nothing but wore a very pissed off look. Not at Mickey but with her father. She was late because she was getting an extra beating this morning.

"Morning Lucy!" Natsu grinned. Lucy just stared at him and said nothing.

"Alright class, back to our discussion." The teacher said, looking back at the board. Lucy just stared, holding her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Natsu whispered.

"Non of your fuckin business you prick. People like you really piss me off." Lucy hissed back.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Natsu felt pretty hurt. He did nothing to this girl.

"You get to go home to mom and dad while their proud of you. You have tons of friends and money. You think I fuckin asked for this? Everyone thinks I was born emotionless when really... I WAS FUCKIN BEATEN EMOTIONLESS!" Lucy yelled without realizing. The class got quiet. Lucy looked around, tears threatening to fall.

"Luce..."

"Fuck off. I want you to stay away from me." Lucy growled, storming out of the classroom. Natsu said nothing. Was she beaten at home? He wanted to find out. But didn't know how.

* * *

"Take this bastard!" A thug yelled, punching the almost half dead pink haired male. Natsu decided to get chips from the corner store late at night for the party. One wrong turn and he was ganged by a group of pot heads. They kept punching him. Natsu fell on the ground, coughing blood. A gunshot was heard and the gang scrambled away, scared for their lives. Natsu barely had the strength to look up but he did anyways. There stood Lucy. Her annoyed expression shined through the light of the lamp post just outside the alleyway. She placed her phone back in her pocket after she played a gunshot noise.

"What the hell, Natsu?!" Lucy growled. "You could've got killed you dumb shit!"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Came to save your ass. I was walking by when I seen those assholes beating the shit out of you. Just go back to your party." Lucy said, about to leave him.

"W-Wait." Natsu reached a hand out to her. Lucy turned back about to yell at him until she noticed the cuts and bruises all over his body. Lucy sighed, face palmed for not noticing sooner and being really dumb. She walked back over to him.

"I'll quickly fix you up so you can head back to the party, okay?" Lucy said, lifting the poor man up and hooking one arm around her shoulders.

"O-Okay." And so, they walked all the way to Natsu's house.

* * *

"Your mom and dad aren't home?" Lucy asked as she cleaned Natsu's cuts he got on his cheek. Natsu watched the girl with thankful eyes and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, that's why I went to the party. How did you even know about it anyways?"

"Flare came to tell me I wasn't invited." Lucy stated.

"Oh." Was all Natsu could say. Lucy wiped Natsu's cheek ever so carefully, making sure not to hurt him. She didn't know why. She always imagined herself doing this to him.

"Now I have to do your chest... Umm... take off your shirt please..." Lucy mumbled, her cheeks heating up but she tried to hide it behind her annoyed expression she led on. Natsu pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his six pack. Lucy's eyes widen for a near second before returning back to her normal self.

"Wow, they really got me good." Natsu looked down at his chest, seeing how cuts and bruises were all over.

"Yup." Lucy said, grabbing a wet cloth and slowly itching it towards his chest. "Um.. this may be awkward."

"Not for me. Please fix my wounds." Lucy just sighed and gentle rubbed Natsu's bruises. Natsu watched her behind hooded eyes.

"Stop staring at me. I'm not some kind of god." Lucy growled under her breath.

"No but you are being nice to me. Why?" Lucy just glanced up for a second.

"I may come off as emotionless but that doesn't mean I feel it's right to leave a man with wounds alone. You needed help." _'After I almost left you...'_ Lucy added in her mind.

"Then I want to see the real Lucy right now." Natsu watched how she turned her gaze to him for a few seconds before looking back down at his bruises saying nothing. "Lucy, I want to know the real you."

"The real me is dead! She's not coming back and never will! So just stop! I want you to leave me alone! I don't want to get close to you!" Lucy pressed the cloth on his bruise harder, earning a slight hiss from Natsu.

"Then I'll bring her back to life." Natsu said with determination.

"Let me ask you something. Would you bring back a girl to who she was a long time ago so she can just get broken again?" Natsu and Lucy stared at each other for what felt like forever.

"What does that mean? What you yelled in class that one day, what does it all mean?"

"Nothing." Lucy replied coldly. "It meant nothing."

"But it must've meant something since-"

"Will you stop it? I am not sharing my past nor present with you." Lucy sighed, fixing the last bruise Natsu had on his chest.

"Why not? Doesn't it hurt keeping it in all the time?"

"Yes but I'm not willing to share it with Mr. Big Shot just to let it off my chest. I finished fixing you up so I'll be going now."

"But-"

"Bye, Dragneel."

* * *

"Dude where'd you go?! You missed beer pong!" Grey laughed, waving his red drinking cup in the air. Natsu didn't feel like he was in the mood to party anymore but he just smiled anyways.

"Aww, I was looking forward to that. They're always next time." Natsu said, grabbing a drink.

"Did you get the snacks?" Grey asked. Natsu knew he was forgetting something. He must have been hit in the head too hard.

"Sorry bro, I forgot." Natsu smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, that's okay. Flare actually sent you out on purpose anyways." Grey said, like the drunk he was. Natsu froze. What did he mean Flare sent him on purpose?

"What?" Natsu asked to clarify.

"Yeah, Flare had these thugs beat the shit out of you for not being her boyfriend." Grey slurred. Natsu clenched his fists.

"So she sent them?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, surprised you don't got injuries. Dude you're awesome!" Natsu glared at the male.

"You knew and didn't tell me?!"

"No, I found out after 15 mins you left. You should have a beer." Natsu just cursed under his breath before running out of the party. How could they do this to him? After everything? Natsu lowered his head and turned his running into a walk. Natsu looked at Fairy Tail he was passing by. He then noticed the similar motorbike. Natsu grinned and ran to the bar entrance. It was super packed and sweaty bodies were everywhere on the dance floor. Natsu looked at the one stage where Lisanna and Lucy were dancing. He couldn't peel his eyes from the blonde beauty. She was smiling. A huge smile that he never saw on her before. He wanted to see more of that.

"Hey, Natsu. What brings you here?" Mira asked over the music. "I thought you were at Flare's party." Everyone heard about it, he guessed.

"Well I left for some real fun." Natsu grinned. He watched how Lisanna climbed down from the stage, leaving Lucy being the only one. Lucy was still dancing while guys made cat calls. Natsu then heard the change of music. 'How We Party' by R3HAB. Natsu stalked towards the stage where the dangerous girl danced around. Natsu arrived at the edge of the stage not long after and jumped up, seeing the surprise in her eyes. Natsu danced over to Lucy, making Lucy smirk at the challenge.

"This is how we fuckin party!" Everyone cheered. Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's chest, pushing him back while she walked forwards. Natsu wore a smirk the whole time while she did. Lucy then bit her lip seductively to all the males watching this dance battle before doing back flips back towards the side Natsu and her just came from. Natsu got on the floor and started doing the worm, making the girls squeal. Lucy rolled her eyes and kept up her dancing with his.

"I never seen you like this before. I like it." Natsu said, spinning Lucy around.

"This is how _I_ fuckin party." Lucy said with a smirk.

"But weren't you mad at me? Or are you drunk right now?"

"Oh yeah I'm mad. I'm resisting the urge to tackle you right here and now in front of everyone."

"Doesn't seem like it." Natsu pulled her closer, grinding on her. Even over the music, he could hear Lucy's gasp and cant help but smirk. The song then changed to '4x4' by Miley Cyrus. The song, being considered a two step song, Natsu and Lucy started to two step, earning roars of approval from the crowd.

"Round and round and away we go!" The crowd sang along. Natsu spun Lucy while Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Natsu smiled and kept dancing with her. Few songs after, they were tired and just sat at a table drinking alcohol drinks.

"That was fun." Natsu panted slightly.

"I cant lie, it was." Lucy admitted.

"You should be more like this." Natsu said, his breathing finally catching up.

"No thank you. I'm good." Lucy took a swig of her drink without a care in the world.

"Why not?"

"Because I put up a wall that I'd rather have it not be broken down, thanks." Lucy shrugged.

"What if I want to break your wall so you can trust me?"

"You know what really sucks? You're already breaking my wall. Fuckin annoying pink haired, idiotic, dumb ass, bastard-"

"THANK YOU!" Natsu hissed. "Wait... I'm breaking your wall?! You're trusting me?!"

"I didn't beat you to a living pulp when you hugged me and kissed my cheek. I cleaned up your pathetic self and saved you from those assholes. What do you think?" Natsu raised an eyebrow while a sly grin came to his lips.

"Do you have a thing for me?" Lucy did a spit take, coughing up the rest of her drink.

"W-Where the hell did that come from?!" Lucy glared.

"Just stating the obvious." Natsu grinned.

"You cant read people if your life depended on it." Lucy sighed, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I stayed out late enough." Lucy said, leaving her cup on the table.

"Can we hang out again?" Natsu asked.

"No. This was a one time thing. I cant get close to you."

"You cant or you wont?" Natsu gripped Lucy's upper arm and she turned to face him. They stared at each other that felt like it was the longest amount of time.

"I can't. I refuse to get close to anyone." Lucy replied.

"Why? What are you so afraid of?!" Natsu yelled.

"BEING CRUSHED AGAIN!" Lucy glared, flinging his hand off her arm and storming off. Natsu could only watch as the girl that surprisingly stole his heart walked off. A smile traced his lips.

"I will break your wall completely if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

"Lucy is not here again?" The teacher asked. It's been four weeks since the last time Natsu saw her.

"Probably doing her drugs." A student remarked.

"Or drinking her health away." Another student snickered.

"Or maybe they'res shit you guys don't know about." Natsu growled.

"Alright quiet quiet." The teacher hushed the others. "I'm sure Miss Heartfilia as a reasonable explanat-" Suddenly the doors busted opened, revealing the women everyone was just talking about. Only she was different. She had several cuts and bruises. Her lip was busted and she had a black eye. She said nothing but just nodded to the teacher in acknowledgment.

"Sorry I haven't been here. I had stuff happen and all that." Lucy stated, taking her seat at the back. Everyone stared at her in curiosity.

"Uhmm alright. Everyone open your textbooks to page 218." The teacher said, going on with the lesson. Lucy pressed her fingers to her lips, hissing at the slight pain it brought.

"Hey! You okay?" Natsu asked. Lucy just glanced at him before turning back to the board.

"Yeah. Totally fine." Lucy mumbled.

"Did you get someone to look over you scars?" Natsu whispered to her.

"No... Why would I? I'm a big girl." Lucy glared slightly before it turning into actually fear. For the first time, she actually felt fear from someone other then her dad. Natsu gave her a cold glare, making her want to shiver. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction so she pretended it didn't affect her. Natsu kept his glare while he slowly raised his hand, gaining the teachers attention.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Can me and Lucy please go to the nurses office?" Natsu didn't even glance at the teacher. The teacher stared weirdly at them before nodding slowly.

"Alright. I'll allow it since Miss Heartfilia looks pretty bad." Natsu didn't wait for Lucy to protest. He just grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

* * *

"Goddamn it Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy hissed as Natsu took a wet cloth and rubbed her lip to make sure it wasn't infected. He held her head in place by cupping her chin with his one hand. "I'm use to this so I don't need special treatment."

"You think it's okay to sit there with bruises that could get infected?! What happened to you anyways?!"

"I-I... tried to kill myself..." Lucy mumbled. Natsu froze. His glare hardened and his grip tightened.

"And why, may I ask, you did that?!" Natsu sneered.

"Because I want to die! I don't have anything to live for!" Lucy growled.

"You have lots to live for!" Natsu and Lucy were in each other's face.

"No I don't! Everyone hates me and everyone thinks I'm a freak! I have to put up this barrier to protect myself! It would be easier for everyone if I just drop dead!" Lucy yelled. Natsu leaned closer, his glare still intact.

"You're such an idiot!" Natsu grabbed her face bringing her closer and slammed his lips into her's, making her tense up. Her eyes were wide. She was defiantly not expecting that. Her arms flailed around as she almost fell forward. His lips were rough and demanding, Lucy couldn't help but like it that way. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she responded. Her hand found it's way into his hair while the other wrapped around his neck. Why she hasn't punched him yet remains unknown. Natsu backed away slowly, breathing heavily along with Lucy.

"W-What the hell?!" Lucy yelled. "What gives you a right to kiss me?!"

"You didn't punch me or push me back. You cant pull that card on me." Natsu chuckled.

"I really hate you. I should seriously kill you."

"Now, now. Hate's a strong word. More like 'strongly dislike'." Natsu smirked, bopping her nose.

"Do that again and I swear I'll kill you."

"If I remember correctly, I felt your hand in my hair and your other wrapped around my neck sweetheart. Admit it, you liked it~"

"I was caught up in the moment! Okay?!" Lucy scowled, puffing out her cheeks and turning away from the grinning male.

"I'm sure you were. Let's get caught up in another moment~"

"No! We're done with moments!" Lucy hissed. "If you're done, I'll be leaving now."

"Where are you going? We still have classes." Natsu crossed his arms, watching how Lucy stood up like she gave no care in the world.

"I don't care. I go when I like and where I like. Right now I'm going for a milkshake." Lucy shrugged as she walked out of the room and towards the front doors.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Lucy clenched her fists as Natsu followed her. "I don't like people. That's why I don't talk to people or have friends."

"Well we just gotta change that." Natsu smacked her ass, in which was a bad move on his behalf. It didn't take Lucy long to respond with her turning around and delivering a punch in Natsu's arm.

"Touch my ass again and you're dead." Lucy watched how Natsu rubbed his arm and pouted.

"Okay, okay. Jesus. You have a nasty punch." Natsu still followed her anyways.

"Get to class Natsu. Stop following me."Lucy demanded.

"But it's fun following you." Natsu shrugged, still following her. Lucy walked out of the school and to the parking lot where her motorbike sat. Lucy only sighed and sat down on her bike while Natsu got on the back. Lucy grumbled under her breath before slapping a helmet on Natsu's head. Natsu grinned and grabbed her waist to hold on. Lucy's heart hammered quickly when he tightened his arms around her. She had to stop talking to him before she fell more in love with him.

* * *

"What do you mean you're moving?!" Natsu demanded.

"My dad got a job in New York. I don't get why you care so much." Lucy explained while sipping on a chocolate milkshake.

"You cant leave me!"

"What the fuck?! I am leaving. I cant just stay here unless I run away from my dad." Lucy stated.

"Will you even miss me? I thought we had a friendship going! You and me-"

"Friendship?! I don't have friends nor do I need them. I'm good on my own!" Lucy clenched her fists as well as Natsu. Natsu and Lucy were having a glare off.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave?"

"Actually I'm kidding. I'm not moving. I just wanted to see your face." Lucy coughed out a laugh before keeping her serious face.

"You... You... You ASSHOLE!" Natsu leaned over the table and tackled Lucy to the chair. Lucy made a very girly squeak as he did so.

"W-Woah!"

"Uh sir, are you alright?" A waiter walked up to the two to see Natsu leaned over the table with his hands over Lucy's throat and Lucy just staring at him as if he were crazy.

"Yeah. Just chilling out... with my girlfriend." Natsu smirked, seeing Lucy's cheeks heat up.

"We're not-" Lucy started.

"We always play fight. Even in bed if you know what I mean." Natsu winked at Lucy before letting go of her neck. Lucy leaned over the table and punched Natsu directly in the face, knocking him out.

"Sorry about him. He's an idiot." Lucy shrugged while glaring at the unconscious boy.

"Right..." The waiter awkwardly walked away. Lucy sighed before grabbing Natsu by the arms and wrapping them around her neck while he dangled behind her. Lucy grumbled as she practically dragged him out of the restaurant.

"You're so... fuckin heavy..." Lucy breathed out even though she knew he couldn't hear it.

"Natsu~ Baby, are you okay?!" A voice said. Lucy found it quite annoying even though she didn't know this person. Lucy turned to the direction to see a women with black hair. She looked kinda bitchy in Lucy's opinion. "Who are you?" The women sneered once she caught up to them.

"I'm Lucy..." Lucy stated.

"Well I'm Minerva. You're touching my boyfriend." She growled. Lucy sighed before handing Natsu over to her. Minerva smirked evilly and Lucy didn't like the way she looked.

"So Minerva, think you can handle Natsu?" Lucy asked, watching Minerva struggle with his weight.

"I can handle just fine." Minerva declared before stumbling down the road. Lucy started walking in the other direction but something about this girl made her feel uneasy. She felt sick in her stomach handing him over like that. Lucy stopped after a block or so and looked back, still seeing Minerva in sight.

"Fuck my life." Lucy grumbled before running back after Minerva. She secretly followed the two like a ninja. She'd never admit it out loud but deep inside, she cared alot for the pink haired idiot.

* * *

Natsu's eyes fluttered open to look around a non familiar room. Natsu tried to move his body but found out he couldn't. His legs and arms were tied to a chair. Panic started to swirl within him, wondering if Lucy was playing a sick joke on him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Natsu, my ex-boyfriend." Minerva hissed. Natsu's eyes widen, remembering this crazy bitch.

"M-Minerva?!" Natsu choked out.

"Hmhmm." Minerva smirked, coming out from the shadows with a belt. "I found you with your new bitch or whatever she was. She so kindly gave you to me after I told her I was your girlfriend."

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu demanded.

"She's long gone." Minerva walked over to Natsu and leaned over him, her breasts in his face. "I miss you Natsu. I know you miss me too."

"No I don't!" Natsu sneered before a painful slap had silenced him. Natsu's face was facing the other direction and his cheek was stinging.

"Don't lie or else I'll have to use force to get you to do what I want." Minerva brought the belt up and bit her lip seductively.

"You think by kidnapping me will make me change my mind about you?!" Natsu struggled against his restrains but the more he fought, the tighter they felt.

"I'll make you change your mind. I know how." Minerva started sliding between his legs, setting down her belt. She reached over to his belt and hooker her fingers around it. Natsu kept his glare up, watching this psychopath. Before she could get any farther, the window smashed and glass pieces went flying. Minerva screamed and Natsu stared in disbelief. There stood Lucy, in all her glory. She was panting, like she climbed the building. And she actually did.

"Get away from my... friend." Lucy hesitated with the word 'friend'. The word almost foreign to her to say about someone.

"But I'm his girlfriend." Minerva stated.

"No you're not!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Girlfriends are suppose to be there for the boyfriends, as well as the boyfriends return the love. You are certainly not his girlfriend. Hand him over or we can do this the hard way." Lucy clenched her fist and raised it up. Minerva just cried out as she grabbed her belt and came at Lucy. Lucy jumped up on Minerva's shoulders and leaned back, pulling her forward. Lucy flipped Minerva over while she stood fine.

"Why you..." Minerva felt a nosebleed coming on.

"I told you, give me Natsu or you get hurt." Lucy raised her foot and completely kicked Minerva in the face. Her body went limp to the floor. Lucy panted before turning her attention to Natsu.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned. "You came!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what if I came... Not that I cared or anything.." Lucy mumbled, walking over to his pathetic self. She untied him while he stared at her with the biggest grin ever. "What?"

"You said we're friends! I knew you liked me!" Natsu tackled her into a tight hug, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her off the ground.

"H-Hey!" Lucy grunted. "I-I swear-!"

"You're so awesome!" Natsu smiled. Lucy stared at him weirdly.

"My first friend is a weirdo." Lucy grumbled.

"What about Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman?"

"They're not friends. They're family." Lucy stated.

"What about when you were a kid?"

"I had a few fake friends. I didn't know they were fake until they back stabbed me. I learned that trusting people usually ends up badly." Lucy squirmed slightly before just giving up on trying to escape. "Let's just go. We have nothing left here."

"Okay." Natsu sat Lucy down before they walked out. Lucy sighed while flipping her hair to the side. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Lucy muttered. "I never said this to anyone before but... I'm sorry... for letting Minerva take you.." Lucy whispered. Natsu heard though.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you right." Natsu teased.

"Don't make say it again!" Lucy yelled, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Oh come on! We're practically a couple!" Natsu grinned, looping an arm around the startled girl's shoulders.

"A-A couple?! I barely just accepted you as a friend!" Lucy scowled.

"Well I did kiss you before so I mean, why not?" Natsu smirked, pulling her closer.

"Just because I saved you or... whatever, doesn't mean we're a couple!" Lucy hissed through clenched teeth.

"But we could be~" Natsu held this predator glint in his eye. Lucy deadpanned before shrugging his arm off her shoulders and walking a head of him. Her cheeks were starting to heat up. It took several moments before Lucy decided to respond.

"Not happening."

"DELAYED REACTION!" Natsu yelled, running to catch up with danger girl. Lucy bolted to get away from the squealing male.

"Go away!" Lucy yelled, trying to loose the maniac.

"Nope! Not until you admit you want to be my friend!" Natsu laughed as he scooped Lucy up and spun her around while she protested for him to put her down.

"I will murder you, freeze you, unfreeze you, then murder you again!" Lucy said in all serious but Natsu could see the happy look her eyes possessed.

"If I died, who would give you hugs and affection~?" Natsu nuzzled into Lucy's hair, making her want to smack him.

"Back away if you know what's good for you."

"I think you secretly enjoy me being close to you but you just wont admit it because you have your ego to protect." Dead silence filled the air. Lucy sweat dropped at Natsu before she turned away and crossed her arms.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!" Lucy and Natsu kept this up for a while before Natsu shut up the women in denial with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"NATSU?! What are you doing here?!" Lucy freaked, seeing the pink haired man at her doorsteps of her house. Her dad was on a business trip so Lucy didn't have to worry about the regular beatings. She was just wearing a pink tank top and baggy gray sweat pants.

"I found out where you lived! Mira told me!" Natsu grinned, holding a bag of treats in his hand.

"Damn you, Mira..." Lucy mumbled before staring at him. "Well congratulations, you found Waldo. Now goodbye."

"Aww come on! I got brownies~"

"I hate you..." Lucy muttered before stepping aside to allow Natsu to step in. Natsu walked in, examining the house. It was quite small and it was kinda like a trailer. Dents were in the walls and some things were smashed.

"Nice place."

"I know it sucks. Don't need to be nice about it. Now why are you here?" Lucy crossed her arms, waiting for a explanation.

"I wanted to see you! I wanted us to have a day together, you know, as friends." Natsu smiled as Lucy stared him down.

"And what exactly would we do?" Lucy asked with crossed arms.

"Watch movies, play video games, go for ice cream. You know, what friends do." Natsu pulled out the brownies and he didn't have time to blink before Lucy grabbed them and started devouring them.

"Thanks." Lucy mumbled while attacking the brownies.

"Remind me to just bring brownies all the time." Natsu chuckled.

"Don't dis on my brownies." Lucy threw a brownie at Natsu, hitting his cheek. Natsu stared in shock before a challenging grin appeared on his face.

"Wanna play that game, do ya?" Natsu grinned, taking a brownie and smudging it on Lucy's cheek.

"It's so on!" And that's when the brownie war started. Lucy was throwing brownies at Natsu while Natsu was throwing some back. In the end, they had chocolate all over their face and some on the floor.

"I win!" Natsu grinned.

"You do not! I win!" Lucy declared with a smile. Natsu stared at the female with affection present in his eyes. She was smiling and laughing breathlessly. He couldn't help but admire her. She was friendly and sweet once her wall was broken down.

"It's a tie." Natsu said softly.

"Fine, a tie." Lucy giggled and looked at him with a bright smile.

"You're smiling. I like it." Natsu and Lucy stared at one another before soon their lips met. Lucy found her hands in Natsu's hair while Natsu found his hands on her waist. Their tongues were in each other's mouths, wanting dominance. Lucy moaned softly as Natsu groaned roughly. Natsu pulled back slightly and started licking and kissing Lucy's neck and face, tasting the brownies from the previous battle. Lucy shivered, as well as, panted from lack of air.

"Natsu." Lucy got Natsu's attention back at her again. "T-Thanks... For being my friend even if I tried to push you away."

"We're more then friends. You know that." Natsu smirked before Lucy brought him down for another kiss.

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

"Mama, how did the dangerous girl become the popular guy's wife?" A sweet little six year old with pink hair and brown eyes asked as Lucy Dragneel cleaned around her room. Lucy hummed in thought before smiling at her cute little daughter.

"Well sweetie, at first the dangerous girl completely hated the guy. She wanted nothing to do with him but after a while, he won her heart. To this day, it remains a mystery how a dork could win the heart of a girl who was cold inside. You'll know when you're older Mia." Lucy giggled before muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"It was cause I am amazing and everyone knows that." Natsu grinned.

"But weren't you scared of her, papa?" Mia asked.

"Terrified." Lucy and Natsu laughed softly. "But I knew there was something in her that no one else knew. And pretty soon I fell for her as she fell for me."

"So they had a happy ending?" Mia asked, being a sucker for happy endings. Natsu grinned once again before tackling his daughter and lifting her up.

"Of course. We had a beautiful daughter and live a happy life." Natsu pecked Mia's cheek before carrying her to her room. "Time for bed, princess."

"But I don't wanna." Mia whined with a yawn.

"You're tired, sweetie." Natsu stated while Lucy followed them. She knew she grew soft over the years but was thankful for it.

"I-I guess." Mia could barely keep her eyes open. After her parents tucked her in, each giving her a kiss on the forehead, they left their beautiful daughter to dream.

"I'm becoming too soft." Lucy sighed with a slight giggle.

"You were always a secret softy. I just brought it out of you." Natsu grinned while laying on their bed.

"Whatever you weirdo." Lucy snickered.

"Ouch! You hurt me, right here!" Natsu pointed to his heart in fake sadness.

"Good, that's what I enjoy." Lucy smiled before climbing in bed with him. Natsu pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Night my dangerous girl." Natsu whispered. Lucy couldn't held but smile again and wrap her arms around her husband.

"Night you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting this right now cause I'm checking out this new Tumblr page I made for Nalu stories to get posted after they're posted. Like you know the ao3feed-[fandom] blogs? Yeah I noticed there was no Nalu one so I'm testing it out! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!


End file.
